


Unpredictable

by ninetyfive



Category: Take That (Band)
Genre: Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, Oops, Orgy, jacuzzi sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetyfive/pseuds/ninetyfive
Summary: ‘The men lie there for as long as it takes them to catch their breaths. They’re still naked and wet, but surrounded by their mates they feel safer than ever. If this is what progress looks like, then let it forever be seared into their bodies, one touch at a time.’ During a visit to Robbie’s villa in L.A., the boys discover that music isn’t the only thing that sounds better when there’s five of you.





	

It starts off slow. The sun is going down as hot water gurgles and bubbles and splashes over the low sides of the pool-sized Jacuzzi. It’s gratuitous, like the boys’ moans and whimpers that are overwhelmingly louder than the sounds of the city beneath them.

On the concrete floor, tight swimming trunks and foot-shaped shadows of water mark the path Howard and Jason took to two beach chairs in a corner. Their bodies twisted together – Howard on top –, they’re too preoccupied with each other’s handsome torsos to see the city of Los Angeles half-hidden in the dark. All there is, is this: the Jacuzzi, the chairs, Robbie’s unused barbeque, Gary’s naked back as he and Rob take turns kissing Mark in the bath.

They’re as different as their songs, Rob and Gaz are: the hungry touch of Gary’s stubble against Mark’s skin leaves his mouth open wide while Rob’s soft pecks rouse the forbidden butterflies inside of him until a pleasant ache in his belly is the only thing he feels. Lips parted in a beautiful, pornographic ‘o’, Mark lets out a throaty moan the moment those two very different mouths kiss him at the same time.

It’s wonderful, it’s overwhelming, it’s tender; it’s everything this reunion of souls and sounds ought to be after all the years Mark spent waiting for it. After tonight, it’s hard to imagine their album will sound like anything but the wonderful thoughts they’ve shared in their intimate moments together. This will be their masterpiece.  

Hands begin to wander. They’re curious. They’re new at this. They move to Mark’s crotch, where he’s already hard and guilty and ready to be jerked off by whoever gets there first, and it’s Gary who does the honours. With the blue glow of the Jacuzzi as their only source of light, his body almost look as perfect as it did twenty years ago.

Robbie watches. He pleasures himself as he does. His dazed eyes meet Howard’s, whose head is slightly tilted back as Jason runs his tongue along the base of his cock. He’s good at this, Jason is. Experienced. Gary isn’t: he looks terrified, bless him. He’s probably never done this before. His hand awkwardly touches Mark’s cock underneath the bubbling surface of the water and it’s too fast, too hard, but Mark doesn’t mind: body flushed red hot, mouth still half-open, eyes shut tight, he looks every bit the slut he thinks he is. He’s loving _this_.

The sight makes Robbie want to kiss his best friend again, and he does; he plants wet hickeys on Mark’s neck while Gary works magic on his deliciously big cock (‘Jesus Christ, Mark’), and the collaboration is even more stunning than the reds and dark blues in the sky. Like the men underneath it, the sky burns a dark red with love and passion until everything goes black and bright stars appear to mark the end.

Only ten minutes in, Howard and Jason start making love on one of the beach chairs. Inebriated and drunk on love, they look so perfect together that any bystander would think them a couple. They aren’t, but they _are_ , right now, in this city, by this pool, and it makes the two a wonderful delight to watch as Howard pushes his prick in and out of Jason’s body until their bodies move like slick, wet clockwork. Mesmerised, Robbie finds himself lost in the sight again until he’s brought back to this side of the Earth by a pair of soft lips on his cheek. Mark’s.

The two of them kiss, and this time it’s Gary who’s happy to sit back and watch.

They’re familiar. They know each other’s bodies well; too well. Robbie stands, and Mark takes his cock into his mouth while the water continues to bubble all around them. It’s a sight Gary thought he’d never see: Mark – _his_ Mark – young, innocent Mark – fucking Rob’s prick with his mouth; bright blue eyes flicking up at his best mate and then resting on Gary’s – teasing him; inviting him to join the party; lips wet and red and swollen and goddamn _fuckable._ Christ, he looks like a fucking porn star. No wonder he used to get the most fan mail.

Rob’s moans are good enough to make Howard and Jason stop and watch. Still lying next to each other on the too-small beach chair, Jay’s arms and legs wrapped around Howard’s tanned torso, they manage to get through one minute of watching Rob’s cock slide in and out of Mark’s beautiful mouth until it makes them call their mates over. They want more of that; they want it closer. They want a piece of the action too.

Mark and Robbie decide they do, too. The sky now a dark black dotted with imperfect flecks of marigold cloud, they get out of the Jacuzzi with youthful ease and not a trace of inhibition. Their cocks are rock hard. They’ve done this before.

Still the shy, red-faced member of the band twenty years in, Gary takes a bit longer to leave the hot, flattering comforts of the pool. He’s bloody nervous, and Mark has to go back for him to give him a soft kiss and the wordless reassurance that all things will end up where they should: with the five of them making sweet, slow love underneath a star-lit sky that’s a dozen moons away from the dark.

At last, Gary takes Mark’s outstretched hand willingly. They kiss in front of their bandmates, and off they go.

The abundance of body parts makes the rest overly complicated, and yet it could not have been simpler. All it takes is another beach chair and a soft cushion for Mark to rest his knees on, and they suddenly become one big, glistening organ of sinews and wet flesh that won’t come to an end until they do.

They rock. They grind. They roll their hips in ways they didn’t think were possible when there’s five of you. Like they’re band they’re in, everything works in perfect harmony: there’s Jason’s mouth, eager as different tastes slide down his tongue; Mark’s taut body as someone bends him over the beach chair at a perfect angle; the three or four hands Gary feels on his abdomen when he has his tight skin stretched for the very first time; and the kisses that Howard and Jason still manage to steal every second of the way.

All they see is flesh. They see hands, cocks, swollen lips and sensitive little tattoos on secret body parts, but they can only _feel_ the fingers that press inside of them. They have no way of knowing how different one friend feels from the next. There’s Howard, fast and rough and borderline kinky, and then there’s Rob, as nervous as Mark feels when he takes turns fucking him. It’s such a perfect medley of sounds and textures that Take That might as well have become one beating, shagging heart.

Soon, things become a blur. The stars above them suddenly mirror the ones they see in their own eyes, and the end is near. As ever, Mark’s the first to come. He’s loud, _so_ loud, and cum paints over his dolphin tattoo in thick, delicate strokes of a brush. Howard follows suit inside of him a minute later.

The rest don’t take long either. Eventually, only the red-faced Gary is left, and four pairs of squeezing, rubbing, twisting hands make sure he’s not left out. At last, it’s Jay’s thumb that makes the stars in the sky seem brighter and better than ever before; he groans and arches his back, and Mark’s swollen mouth is suddenly there to guide Gary through it. It’s beautiful. It’s over.

Utterly spent, the men lie there for as long as it takes them to catch their breaths. They’re still naked and wet, but surrounded by their mates they feel safer than ever. If this is what progress looks like, then let it forever be seared into their bodies, one touch at a time.


End file.
